ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Moonglow
Description Moonglow is the city dedicated to the virtue of Honesty, and therefore the meeting point for many of the Mages of Britannia. Situated on the southern part of Verity Isle, Moonglow has gown also into the north of the island. The biggest sight of Moonglow is of course the nearby Lycaeum, the fortress of Truth, which had almost become a part of the city by now. Another sight is the huge Orrery, which shows the Britannian Solar System and the current positions of its planets and moons relative to the sun. Despite its island location, Moonglow is a lively city, with many travelers making station in it. It is, after Britain, maybe the second most important city in all of Britannia. The city's economy is varied and rich, presenting an adventurer with everything needed. Beside the obvious magic shops, a tavern is found in the city, as well as a clothier, healer, trainers for fighting and magic and several farms A Moongate near the south of the city ensures fast transportation. History of the City Moonglow was once the city of Moon, before the corrupt mages were chased out of town, and the city re-named. After the establishment of the virtues, Moonglow became the city of Honesty. In Ultima IV, Moonglow was same same size as all of the cities. Moonglow also hadn't changed much in Ultima V, still surrounded by walls. Like all of the cities, Moonglow was haunted by the Shadowlords until their destruction. After the time of the tyranny, Moonglow grew fast, razing the city walls in the process. By the time of Ultima VI, the city had already grown up to the Lycaeum, at the price of bad roads. By Ultima VII, 200 years later, the city had expanded further, essentially making the Lycaeum part of the city (as said by Mariah). And the great Orrery was build. It was also one of the places least corrupted by the Fellowship. The city was much smaller in Ultima IX. Lore On the southern end of Verity is situated the fabled town of Moonglow. The Magi of Moonglow are constantly improving their skills, being tireless in the pursuit of greater knowledge of the mystic arts. Within Moonglow, however, can be obtained the finest in mystical reagents. These herbs will help those with magical skills prepare and cast their spells. - from "The History of Britannia", Ultima IV Honest and the quest for truth is foremost to the mages of Moonglow; in fact, they abide no dishonesty and have no room for those who do. This towne, tucked on a southern tip of Verity Isle, has good food, reasonable priced herbs, and a fine observatory. There are rumors that thou mayst see thy future here. - from "Book of Lore", Ultima V On the southern tip of Verity Isle, the town of Moonglow welcomes those of faithful heart and noble intentions. Mages and scholars frequent this seagoing port because of its proximity to the libraries of the Lycaeum and because its accommodations and services are among the most reasonably priced in the land. - from "Compendium", Ultima VI Moonglow is the City of Honesty and sits upon the southern tip of Verity Isle. It is where the Lycaeum, the great storehouse of knowledge and wisdom, is located. Nearby, the traveller will also find the Observatory, which contains an orrery. An active branch of The Fellowship also operates in Moonglow. - from "Fellowship", Ultima VII Moonglow regrets the temporary loss of one of its famous twin scholars - Nelson is in Britain for a year, to study the extensive archives of Castle British. However Moonglow, home of both the Lycaeum and Brion's Observatory, continues to be a center of scholarly activity. I would encourage aspiring scholars and sorcerers alike to study there. - from "A Safe Passage through Britannia", Ultima Underworld II Inhabitants Ultima IV Ultima V * Donn Piatt :head counsel. * Johan :paper miller (Lazarus NPC) * Landar :clothier of The Mage's Robes (Lazarus NPC) * Lord Stuart the Hungry :hungry man. * Nilrem :reagent seller at The Alchemist * Malifora :member of the Great Council. * Malik :gypsy child. * Samuel :bartender at The Honest Meal * Shalira :mage trainer (Lazarus NPC) * Siona :woodcutter (Lazarus NPC) * Terrisa :guard captain (Lazarus NPC) * Zachariah :star studier. Ultima VI * Aganer :mayor of Moonglow. * Dargoth :healer. * Derydlus :scholar. * Ephemerides :mage/scientist. * Manrel :alchemist. * Penumbra :mage. * Rob :tavernkeeper. * Xiao :mage. Ultima VII * Addom :traveler. * Baleina :Fellowship treasure keeper. * Brion :orrery keeper. * Carlyn :weaver. * Chad :trainer. * Cubolt :farmer. * Effrem :inhabitant. * Glad :healer. * Morz :farmer. * Penumbra :mage. * Phearcy :tavernkeeper. * Rankin :Fellowship branch leader. * Tolemak :farmer. Things to see * Orrery * The Lycaeum Moonglow in Ascension Moonglow was still at the same place in Ascension, but filled with magical nick-nacks (even a magical city wall!), shrunk and a "Lycaeum" which doesn't deserve the name. Also, the new building style was totally overblown. Category:Location in Britannia